


Denial

by FireLeo



Series: Club Stage 5 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Hospital, Hostage Situation, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me, Kidnapping, Other, Ray gets beaten, Ryan's shot, emotional trama, hostage video (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLeo/pseuds/FireLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has been taken hostage by the Leader of The Roosters. The Fake AH Crew has suffered damage to the crew. Will they make it out of this situation alive? Will they be able to forgive Ray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this chapter but it had to happen.

“Did you really think that this job was going to be anything more than just a job?” Joel asked clasping his gloved hands in front of his torso.

He couldn’t believe it. He sat there, unmoving as Joel started to walk around the room. The room he was in looked like an abandoned office. The faded white walls surrounding him as the lights shone brightly, surprisingly for the room’s condition. There were two windows on the wall to his left and the wall behind him. The windows on the left were boarded up, broken glass lying on the floor in front of them. The windows behind him were covered by shades, giving him no clues to where he might be being held. Joel started walking around him, looking at him like he was thinking about what to say next.

“I think you’ve had your fun.” He said stopping behind him. There were a couple desks around the room along with a table that had some items Ray couldn’t quite make out from where he was. There was a black duffle bag next to the table on the ground to the left of it. There was a laptop set up on the desk that was about five feet away from him, with a webcam on top of it. As soon as Ray saw it, his attention was back on Joel as he began to struggle again.

“Try all you want no one knows where you are and your _beloved_ Ryan isn’t gonna be here to save you. Neither are your _friends_.” Joel replied from behind him, walking back in front of him slowly. He placed his gloved hand under Ray’s chin, making him look at him.

“You had one job. Infiltrate the Fake AH Crew. You completely forgot where you stand in all of this!” Joel’s voice rose as the hand under his chin was removed, slapping him hard across the face. His glasses fell to the floor, smashing the right lens completely. Ray leaned to the side, shocked from the force and the tone in Joel’s words as they left his lips. How could the man that he trusted eight years of his life to just turn out to be a complete monster. Ray felt betrayed at the events that have happen in the last couple years.

Eight years ago Ray was just know as your typical street kid. Pickpocketing, shoplifting, petty theft, graffiti, partaking in the smoking of that herb, you name it. He had an absentee father and a mother who could care less about what he did. One night he had happened to pickpocket some guy that figured out and dragged him down an alley, beating the shit out of one eighteen year old street punk who had nothing to lose. After the man knocked him to the ground, kicking him a couple times in the gut Joel stepped in beating the ever living shit out of the man. He walked over to Ray offering to help him, he offered out a hand with a small smile and Ray took it. He helped him out of the alley and took him to his club, patching him up. After that, well you already know the rest.

“You got a little too close for my liking so now I have to knock you back down a peg to remind you where you stand. I had you brought back to me, unharmed. Can’t say the same for your _friends_ though.” Joel replied walking over to the computer. He started messing around with it as Ray thought about everyone. Ryan was shot, he didn’t know if he made it or not, Michael and Gavin were knocked out. He hoped to God that Jack and Geoff made it in time to help them. The only thing he wished he knew was how long it’s been since he was taken. With the windows blocked he couldn't figure out the time and the only clock in the room was broken, stuck at 6:36.

“Sadly, because you got attached you now have to deal with the consequences. You probably figured out by now that I work with The Roosters. Fake AH Crew has been a thorn in our side for just as long as we’ve know each other.” Joel replied looking back to Ray, Ray catching a glimpse at the screen. The webcam feature was pulled up, recording, with him located right in the middle of the screen. Ray’s color left his face knowing what was about to happen. Joel grabbed a black hockey mask off the table pulling it over his face, hitting a switch on the side.  Joel walked behind the chair as he turned it so Ray was facing the camera.

“I think they should know what happens right?” Joel’s voice was robotic, changed by a voice scrambler. He started walking over to the table behind him as Ray was left facing himself on the computer screen. His attention shifted to the door opening again as another man walked in. He struggled harder now against the restraints now knowing what was going to happen next. He prayed help was on the way.

 

 

                                               __________________________________

 

 

They had managed to get Ryan to a hospital. The doctors had rushed him right off to surgery as the rest of the gang was left waiting in the waiting room. Geoff, Gavin and Jack were all sitting in the chairs with worried looks over their faces. Michael was up pacing back and forth cursing under his breath how he could let something like this happen. Jack tried to coax him to calm down.

“No Jack, how can I calm down when Ryan is in surgery and my stupid ass was knocked out on the ground unable to do anything while Ray was taken away!?” Michael practically screamed in the waiting room, obviously frustrated with the whole situation. Gavin raised his head to face him.

“I was too you prick. How do you think I bloody feel?” Gavin chimed in with his hand resting on his temple. The lump starting to make its presence known from Gus’ punch.

“Michael, calm down.” Geoff replied monotone like he was focused on something. Michael huffed but did what he was told, sitting down on one of the chairs across the room keeping distance because he was about to punch anything or anyone out of anger. Geoff was already working on a plan to save Ray and take out The Roosters for good. He thought about calling Joel to find out if he heard anything from anyone about the situation, reaching into his suit pocket pulling out his phone. As if on cue it lit up with a message on the screen. It was an unknown number that had texted him a video link.

“Guys, it’s them.” Geoff said standing up clicking on the link. It directed him to a private website that had a stand by screen. It went black as a little ‘live’ logo was seen at the top right of the screen. The others gathered around him, looking at his phone. Then the picture clicked on. It was Ray.

They looked on in shock as they saw Ray tied to a chair, gagged, with a look of complete fear on his face, struggling hard against the restraints. He paused and Geoff watched as he could see Ray’s eyes following something around the room. They couldn’t see anyone because the person was off frame. They saw his eyes go wide and start struggling harder, no sound coming from the feed. All of a sudden a tall figure walked on screen; dressed in a suit and wearing black leather gloves. He had a black hockey mask covering his face, armed with a knife. A big note card with writing on it flashed over the screen, filling the cameras view. It read ‘Give us everything back and with it _everything_ you own, Geoff Ramsey…’ A second card appeared over it. ‘If you don’t, the kid dies, then slowly everyone you _care_ about, one by one.’

Everyone froze, looking at the phones screen with blank expressions. The note cards disappeared from the screen as it cut back showing the man in the black hockey mask holding the knife to Ray’s throat, his other hand clasped in Ray’s hair keeping him still. Ray’s eyes closed, pure terror growing across his face, they could tell he was whimpering even though they couldn’t hear it. The blade was pressed into his skin; beads of blood beginning to run down his neck. The man removed the knife, letting go of Ray, pushing his head with some force as he removed his hand from his hair. A second man walked on screen in the same attire, black suit and gloves, except he was wearing a white hockey mask. His build was bigger having more muscle and from their view on the screen they could see he had short, curly brown hair.

He walked over to Ray and removed the tape, pulling out the bandana from his mouth. Ray took a deep breath as the man set them down in the bottom left corner of the camera view. He walked back over and began punching him across the face, blood dripping past his lips, falling down the corner of his mouth. The man then started punching him in the stomach. They heard a click come from the phone as they could now hear the sound of the force behind the punches as they met Ray’s gut.

“That’s enough.” A voice called out, it sounded robotic as they assumed it was disguised by a voice scrambler. The man in the white mask stopped, turning his attention to the other, nodding. He left the cameras view as the one in the black mask stepped back into frame. He walked behind Ray again, placing the knife back against his throat. His other hand returning back to his hair, pulling tightly, earning a whimper from Ray. The guys could see the black eye beginning to form around his left eye.

“How would you like to know a little something about Ray?” The man chimed in again. Ray’s eyes grew wide. He was about to say something but the blade was pushed into his skin making him stop in his tracks. Geoff could feel the smile on the man’s face behind the mask and that made him boil in a controlled rage, quietly watching on, the others doing the same.

“See, he’s been a member of The Roosters for eight years. The only thing he’s good for is being the Leaders fuck toy.” The voice was sharp even with the scrambler. Shock and sadness fell over Ray’s face. Was what Joel was saying true? Geoff’s eyes grew wide as his mouth dropped in shock, everyone else following his lead.

“You have anything you wanna say to them Ray?” The man asked, loosening the pressure on his throat. Ray closed his eyes, holding back the tears that started to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t believe him, it- it’s not what you think Geoff, please believe me.” Ray managed to say before the pressure returned, cutting off his words. The robotic chuckle that chimed in was enough to send shivers down all their spines.

“Who are you going to believe Geoff? You have one month to accomplish our demands. If you don’t,” He pressed down on the knife; another couple beads of blood began rolling down his neck.

“He dies, then Gavin, then Michael, so on and so forth. You get the gist of it. You have one month Ramsey, I suggest you work fast.” He looked off screen, nodding. The feed cut out as they stared at the phone, frozen in place from what they just saw. Geoff’s grip grew on the phone as he flung it against the wall of the waiting room. Thankfully they were the only ones in the waiting room, considering it was a little after three in the morning. Michael got his anger out by leaving the waiting room followed by Gavin as he walked out the front door punching one of the concrete pillars holding up the overhang above the entrance to the hospital. They didn’t need a destruction of property bill on top of the hospital bill.

“The fucking nerve!” Geoff shouted, his rage becoming too much to control anymore. Jack placed his hand on Geoff shoulder trying to calm him down. He shook it off as he started pacing around the room. Jack sighed as he started to speak.

“We can get him back Geoff. Ryan will be fine and we can get him back. We will take them out this time, for good.” Jack replied sure of himself. Geoff stopped looking back at him as Michael and Gavin joined back up with them.

“I sure as hell hope you guys are ready for this then.” Geoff replied. Their attention was shifted as a doctor walked into the room, heading over to them. They froze, thinking if they could handle this after what they just watched. The doctor looked through their file quickly before looking at them.

“Geoff,” The man began, bringing the folder to his side.

“Please tell us it’s good news Jeremy.” Geoff spoke up walking over to him. Jeremy was the one they came to when they got injured; they trusted him with their lives.

“Yes, the bullet missed anything major or vital, just getting muscle and tissue. It clipped a small vein which caused the puddle you saw but he’s out of surgery and recovering. He’s still out from the pain meds but you can go in and wait with him till he wakes up.” Jeremy replied taking them to which floor his room was on, leading them down the hall.

They opened the door walking in looking at Ryan laying in the hospital bed, gauze and tape wrapped around his chest and shoulder. Jack and Geoff sat in the two chairs that were against the wall across from his bed. Gavin and Michael stood next him, looking at their damaged friend; sorry they let it happen to him. Geoff started to think about how to tell Ryan about what happened to Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come, I've just been busy with school. Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
